An InuYasha and Kagome love story
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: It's all about InuKag. It's a a fluff that I promise wille get lemony but no it's not a fluffly lemon because then it would be moldy. So it's a lime.
1. The New Moon

Hey everybody.......well that's it really..... I am new to this....as you can see

* * *

"KAGOME JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

"InuYasha… SIT!"

WHAM!!!

"Hit the mark!" Kagome let go of the arrow. It flew to its destination swiftly, with a blue light guiding it the entire way.

"Insolent wench! You can't break through my-"the arrow hit him in the chest cutting off his sentence.

"_Impossible! She broke through my barrier yet again! No matter how much I improve she always manages to upstage me!" _Naraku's thoughts raced through his mind as he slowly disintegrated, Along with the castle and anything else that belonged to him.

"Damn it!" Miroku shouted. "Just another stupid illusion." He eyed his hand. Every time he thought he was close to removing his wind tunnel, It just turns out to be a puppet or an illusion… Never the real deal. Kagome came down from the cliff and sighed.

"I know what you mean, Miroku. Every time we fight him I hope and pray it's the real him."

Suddenly InuYasha jumped down beside Kagome. "What the hell is wrong with you Kagome?! You couldn't have just said duck?"

"I could have but you wouldn't have listened to me and then I would miss this after the fight fight that I always know is coming."

Miroku chuckled. "And what are you laughing at monk? Why don't we put one of these necklaces around your neck and then every time you decide to cop a feel with Sango she can tell you to sit and slap you."

Miroku smiled. "Yes but I would know that out of all that I got satisfaction. As where you get pain."

"I'll show you pain!" There was a series of punches, and an enormous bump rose off of Miroku's head. InuYasha walked away. Then Kagome remembered that she still needed to tend to his wounds. She caught up to InuYasha, Who was sitting in the tree.

"InuYasha? Come down here so I can tend to your wounds."

"I am fine."

"Well I want to make sure."

"I am fine." He repeated.

"Look will you just come down here."

"I said I was fine."

"rrgg… SIT!"

WHAM!!!

Kagome smiled.

"Alright now lets look at those wounds." InuYasha went along with it just incase she might SIT him again.

"Kagome do you think you can take this necklace off?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"'Cause I am getting pretty tired of your sit commands."

(Anime sweat drop) "Well I am sorry I have been such a burden. Half the time I did it to save your life."

"Well who asked you to help?"

"Just remember that next time you're hungry, but it's to much of a burden for me to make any Ramen." She got up to walk away .

"I don't care. I can make it myself."

"NOT IF I GO HOME, YOU JERK!"

"Kagome! Wait." He caught her hand and stopped her. "*sigh* I'm sorry."

_InuYasha? Apologizing? InuYasha never apologizes. _

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to make you mad."

Kagome sighed too. "It's okay. I won't leave. Now

let me finish looking at your wounds." He turned around and let Kagome finish. As night approached They all remembered something vital: It was the New moon. InuYasha's hair turned black, just as Kagome had an idea.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou, InuYasha, come with me. And bring your things." They all grumbled on their way through the forest.

"Kagome where the hell are we going in the middle of the night?"

"Ssshhhh!" Kagome hissed. "Keep your voice down." They approached the bone eaters well. She stopped. "All right every body hold hands." They all looked at each other, then looked at Kagome as of she was crazy. "Just do as I say and trust me." Every one shrugged and held hands except InuYasha. "Whats wrong InuYasha?"

"Look there's no way I am holding Mirokus hand."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Men and their pride, _Kagome thought to herself. She went to the front and took Mirokus hand. "Here then hold mine." Kagome put her other hand in his and InuYasha blushed slightly and stared at the ground.

"_Oh, come on InuYasha nows not the time to show your human side._ She looked at him again._ Oh yeah._

"Ok InuYasha jump down the well."

"Where you going with this Kagome?" InuYasha looked truly puzzled.

"Just trust me."

InuYasha sighed and jumped down the well.

* * *

....I hope that part was a cliff hanger because that's what i was going for ^_^ ...... Alright, see you next chapter!!!


	2. A Nightmare

This is personally my favorite chapter.... Oh and thank all who are reading my story ^_^

When Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the well they realized they were alone.

"Kagome why did you bring us here?"

"Well I was doing it so that we wouldn't have to worry about anybody before you turned back into a half demon."

"What the hell kagome you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"I wasn't doing it for just you I was doing it for all of us, but my plan went wrong. I thought that by being connected to us that the others would be able to pass through the well too."

"Looks like you were wrong…again."

(Anime sweat drop) " Well sooo sorry for trying to protect everybody. All of you still had wounds from earlier. NEXT TIME I WILL LEAVE YOU THERE!"

*Feudal era*

Songo, Miroku, and Shippou all looked at each other.

"What happened?"

"My guess is that because none of us are InuYasha or Kagome we are not able to pass through the well." Said Miroku.

Sango shrugged. "Well I guess we should just go back to the village and wait for them to come back."

*modern era*

"Well I'm going back." InuYasha said. He jumped down the well. "Uhh, Kagome what's going on?"

Kagome looked down the well and saw InuYasha standing there waiting for something to happen. Kagome jumped down the well and nothing happened. She looked at him. "I don't know."

"Well what should we do?"

"We will try again in a couple hours but for now we should wait."

Kagome went inside to make some Ramen 'cause InuYasha refused to come in.

"Here you go."

InuYasha snatched the bowl out of Kagomes hand and started eating.

"Inuyasha?"

"*nom* Yeah *nom* Kagome *nom*?"

"We have a guest bedroom… If you want to stay there for the night?"

"No *nom* I am *nom* going to *nom* wait out here." He said finishing the bowl.

"Okay good night then."

"mmm."

*That night*

Kagome tossed and turned all night. She had had a dream that some how Naraku had gotten through the well and that InuYasha was badly hurt and for some reason she couldn't help. She ran to the shrine, her eyes full of tears.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled as she opened the door.

"What Kagome?"

She looked over and he was in the same place she had left him. She ran over to him and threw herself on him.

"Oh, InuYasha…"

"What? What is it Kagome?"

"Oh I had the worst dream… And you were badly hurt… And I couldn't help… And it was just horrible…"

"Kagome I'm right here. I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

She looked up from InuYasha's shoulder. Then she had realized that he had probably been sleeping. "Oh, I'm sorry InuYasha," She said wiping her eyes. "I probably woke you up."

"No I am fine, I wasn't getting much sleep anyway. I guess it's just out of habit from the New moon."

He looked straight into her eyes and she looked back. Her face inched towards his and he inched back. Before they knew it their lips had locked onto each others. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and Kagome wrapped hers around his neck.

Their kiss broke and Kagome nuzzled her head into InuYasha's neck.

"Kagome... I am sorry all this time I couldn't see how much I wanted you. I want you and no one else. I... Love you"

"I love you too InuYasha."

They slowly eased down to the floor and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Ok I am so proud of my self as to how that ended ^_^


	3. Love, Yelling, and Bites

When Kagome and InuYasha woke up, InuYasha was some what on top of Kagome. They both blushed and InuYasha rolled onto his side and he smiled. It was the happiest Kagome had ever seen him. It was as if they had already defeated Naraku. Speaking of they had to get back to the Feudal era. Kagome went to get up but InuYasha pulled her back down and snuggled her closer. Kagome liked this. After all the times they had spent fighting… She'd always hoped that it would end up like this.

"You know we really should get back to the feudal era. I'm sure Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are worried about us." Kagome said.

"Oh please Kagome, they're not going anywhere.."

They stayed like that for about a half an hour until they realized that they really needed to get back to the feudal era. So Kagome packed what was necessary and a few cute out-fits other than her school uniform. She put on a cute pink and yellow summer dress and went back to the shrine.

"How do I look?" She said once she got back to the shrine.

InuYasha turned around to face Kagome.

_Wow she looks great. But I can't let her know that… Why not you stupid head, you're together now._

He grabbed her hand. "Perfect." He said.

Kagome blushed and jumped down the well with InuYasha.

When InuYasha and Kagome emerged from the well Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all hiding behind a bush, force of habit. When they saw InuYasha and Kagome come out of the well they all noticed that Kagome and InuYasha were still holding hands. They all looked at each other and thought the same thing: _Theres no way. Could it finally have happened? Had they both finally admitted their feeling for each other?_

Their questions were answered when InuYasha pulled Kagome back and kissed her on the mouth.

"InuYasha we really should get back to the village to see–"

"No need. They are hiding in the bushes over there."

They all came out of the bushes, blushing from being caught spying. But it only took a few seconds for Miroku to speak up. "So I see you two had an "Interesting" night."

"Miroku? What do you mean by "interesting"?"

"Well you see Shippou, when a man and a woman love each other—"

SLAP!!!

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT YOU PIG! AND SHIPPOU IS ONLY A KID!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome walked away with Sango, filling her in on what did and what didn't happen the night before.

"Ya know?" Kagome said "Maybe something like that will happen with you and Miroku."

(Anime sweat drop) "Wh- What are you talking about? I don't like Miroku."

"What ever you say Sango, what ever you say."

*with InuYasha, Miroku, And Shippou*

"So InuYasha? What really happened last night?"

"First of all Miroku, my life is none of your business. And second of all, It's like Kagome said… It wasn't like that."

Suddenly InuYasha sniffed the air.

"What is it InuYasha?"

"I smell blood… and a demon."

They ran to the village and a giant snake demon was attacking it. Sango was trying as hard as she could to pierce it with her hiraikotsu. Though nothing happened, she didn't give up. As Kagome went to pull an arrow, the huge snake disappeared. A tiny snake slivered up to Kagome and bit her on the ankle. She went down in an instant.

He didn't know if she was dead or alive but he knew he could brutally kill what ever hurt her. Suddenly he saw the snake. (Which had grown back to its original form) It was slithering away from the scene of the crime.

"_Oh no you don't, you bastard. How dare you think you can hurt Kagome and think you can just slither back to the hole you cam out of." _InuYasha thought as he pulled tetsusaiga from it's sheath. There was a flash of yellow light as the hunk of metal; it transformed into the huge sword InuYasha had grown to depend on. He jumped to strike at the demon.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!!" InuYasha swung the sword with all of his mite. The snake turned around to bite him but InuYasha had too much to fight for. Well he really didn't have time to fight; he needed to get to Kagome. When he brought the sword down It sliced through the snake as if InuYasha was swinging in the sir. The demon split in half and fell to the ground.

He ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" He yelled, scooping her in his arms. "Kagome wake up!" He shook her violently but nothing happened.

He stood up and started running towards Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Sippou followed not far behind. InuYasha burst into Kaede's hut.

"Oh my! InuYasha, what happened?"

"A snake but her on the ankle. Can you fix it? Is she dead?"

Kaede listened to her heart beat. "Ay, She is not dead, but I am afraid there is nothing I can do."


	4. You Saved Me

Sorry it took me so long to put up a new chapter.... Writers block sucks. =P. Lol

* * *

"No Kaede there has to be something." Sango shouted.

"…Ay, there is one remedy. But I am not sure I remember it all… Wait I have a scroll for it." She went into the drawer and pulled out a very long scroll. "Here it is. But ye must hurry InuYasha. Take the others with ye, and leave Kagome here." InuYasha set Kagome down, grabbed the scroll and hurried to get the ingredients, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. InuYasha fighting back tears the entire time.

When InuYasha and the others came back, Kagome had turned a light shade of green.

Kaede snatched the ingredients and went to work. What ever she was making smelt horrible to InuYasha's keen senses. When she was done she had two separate cups. One for InuYasha and one for Kagome.

"Drink this." Kaede said to InuYasha.

"_Of course I get the one that smells like shit."_ InuYasha thought to himself. He held his breath and swallowed the dark green liquid. Kaede lifted Kagome's head up and made her drink too.

"Now InuYasha, Ye must take Kagome's hand. This will transfer some of your life energy over to her. But I warn ye; it might not work because ye are only a half demon."

InuYasha took Kagome's hand. He suddenly felt weaker. He felt himself swoon and hit the ground….

XXX

"InuYasha." He heard Kagome's voice but couldn't see her face. He searched the darkness that was his eyelids but found nothing. "InuYasha wake up."

InuYasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome staring back at him. "Ka- Kagome?"

"Oh I'm happy you're awake. I just woke up too."

InuYasha looked her over once more. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kagome!"

"What? What is it InuYasha?"

"You have….EARS!!"

"Well what do you think I hear with silly."

"I mean… Like mine…"

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy then reached for the top of her head. She felt her bangs then further back. She felt two little fleshy peaks. She squealed then ran for the mirror in her bag. When she looked in the mirror she saw exactly what InuYasha had described. She saw ears, that looked just like his, and were black instead of white.

"…h-how…?"

Suddenly Kaede walked in.

"Kaede! WHY THE HELL DOES KAGOME HAVE EARS LIKE MINE?"

*sigh* "I was afraid that would happen. Ye see Kagome… when ye were bitten by the snake ye did not have enough energy. Even if I had healed ye, ye would have died. So when InuYasha gave ye some of his… It transformed ye into a half-demon, because InuYasha's energy is half-demon…"

"InuYasha? You… you did that for me?"

He had a surprised look on his face. "Of course I did Kagome. I love you."

"Oh InuYasha. That was… I can't even find the right words, it was so wonderful." Kagome said as InuYasha pulled her into a hug.

Kaede smiled. "I will leave ye two alone." She said as she walked out of the hut.

Kagome and InuYasha stood there; embracing each other.

"So you're not mad at me for giving you dog ears and turning you into a half demon?"

"InuYasha. You saved my life, risked your own, I am alive, and I have you. I wouldn't care if I was a cat. I am happy."

InuYasha smiled to himself and hugged Kagome tighter. "Though I might mind it if you were a cat."

Kagome smiled too. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you; InuYasha. Though I think I might mind too."

* * *

I am sorry there is not much to this chapter. Like i said "Writers block sucks." I hope you guys at least liked it. If not..tell me. I am open to critisism. And i welcome it. please comment and review.


	5. Our Bond

"KAGOME, YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!" Kagome looked up from InuYasha's arms and ran into Sango's. She rocked Kagome back and forth. "Oh Kagome I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"We all were, Kagome." She heard Shippou say. She looked down and he was looking up at her.

"Oh Shippou." Shippou jumped up to embrace Kagome. _"I am so happy that not only me but everyone else is okay too. Everyone…" _

"Hey where's Miroku?"

*-~WITH MIROKU`-*

"Oh he is so cute."

"I agree so cute."

"Oh thank you ladies. Say would any of you consider bearing my children. It would be a great—"

WHAM!!!

"YOU PIG!"

Miroku saw stars. After practically being knocked unconscious he saw Kagome. "KAGOME!" He embraced her.

_Wow. Miroku is being-_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her ass.

She pulled herself away and slapped him across the face. "Seriously Miroku do you ever quit?" There was a red hand print across his cheek.

"Sorry Kagome I am still kind of in flirt mode. He looked her over again. " Kagome….Why do you have ears like InuYasha?" Sango turned around and gasped, along with Shippou. In the heat of the moment no one had noticed. All they _had_ noticed was that she was awake and alive.

Kagome explained what had happened, while everybody listened contently.

"Wow. So you are even more powerful now."

"What do you mean, Shippou?"

"Well you're a half-demon now, Kagome. That means you do all of the things InuYasha can."

Kagome realized now, fully, what she was. "That's right; I am a half-demon…" Her thoughts trailed off. She looked down at her nails. They were just like InuYasha's. Miroku noticed them at the same time.

"I thought I felt a little more strength and scratch in your slap earlier."

ANIME SWEAT DROP

"You wouldn't have felt it at all, if you could go a day without copping a feel with somebody."

"Hey look it's InuYasha." Shippou said pointing past Kagome.

They all followed Shippou's gaze and saw InuYasha walking towards them.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran up to him and into his arms. She had just seen him about fifteen minutes ago but she couldn't help but feel it had been days. She didn't know why.

InuYasha was taken aback. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"_I wonder what she's thinking about?"_ He asked himself.

"I am thinking about you." Kagome said looking up at him.

"_Wow. It's like she read my mind."_

Kagome gasped as she saw that when she heard InuYasha speak, he wasn't moving his lips. "I- I did read your mind."

InuYasha gasped too. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku felt left out, not knowing what was so shocking because they couldn't hear them.

"That's impossible." InuYasha said.

"_How is this happening?"_

"I don't know Kagome." InuYasha answered, almost frightened to answer.

"So you can hear me too?"She asked rhetorically.

"InuYasha? Kagome? What's wrong?"Sango said.

They whipped there heads around to look at the three who were now standing closer than before.

"I-I don't know. But maybe Kaede will know….."

InuYasha piggy-backed Kagome ,like he always did, to kaedes.

While Kagome was on his back, she leaned in so that she wouldn't fall off. Suddenly InuYasha realized, after all this time, that when she did that, that not only could she feel her boobs but he could feel her nipples rub up against his back.

"_Kagome's breasts feel ….good. I hope it doesn't get me hard…. I wonder what it would feel like to—"_

WHAM!!!

"Pervert." Kagome said, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

InuYasha blushed and tried to think of nothing. It wasn't going as well because he was still thinking about Kagome.

She kept hearing everything he thought. But as much as she kinda wanted to slap him again or "SIT" him, she knew that it was his head and she shouldn't try to control or criticize his thoughts.

When they got to Kaede's they burst into the hut. "Kaede Why can I hear Kagome's thoughts, and she mine?" InuYasha said.

*Sigh* "Is ye really that stupid InuYasha?"

ANIME SWEAT DROP

" I'M NOT STUPID YOU OLD HAG! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! NOW DO YOU KNOW OR NOT?! OR WAS THAT JUST A COVER UP TO SAY YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"It's as obvious as the ears or claws."

Kagome looked down at her claws at the same time InuYasha did. "You mean it was because InuYasha gave me some of his energy?"

"Not only his energy, but pretty much a piece of his soul. So now ye are a part of him. Physically and emotionally."

"Which would explain why I felt like I hadn't seen InuYasha in days, when it had only been minutes."Kagome said to herself but out loud.

"Ay, that seems like it would be a symptom, if you will."

"Well, InuYasha it seems like you have finally manage to taint my Kagome."

Every one turned around. "Kouga…" InuYasha growled.


	6. She's Mine

''What do you mean _your_ girl? Kagome is mine.''

''Kagome you should really-AHHH EARS!!!!'' Kouga said as he finally realized that kagome had dog ears like InuYasha. He ran over to her and took her in his arms. ''What the hell you god damned pup, what happened to kagome. I thought she would be safe in your possession until I returned but I can see that I was wrong.'' Kouga turned back to kagome and deepened the embrace. ''Tell me my Kagome, what has this half-breed done to you?''

''Actually Kouga,'' she said as she tried to peel him off of her. ''InuYasha saved me.'' she had finally managed to wriggle free when she found her self trapped by another set of arms around her. When she looked down and felt the warm cloth of the fire rat, she knew exactly who it was. And just like always, she felt safe in InuYasha's arms. Her body relaxed.

"_Thank you." _ She said mentally. She knew InuYasha heard her, when he looked at her and nodded.

"Kouga, I am going to respect _my _Kagome's wishes by not knocking your ass out. Now you can either leave here with your dignity or you can leave with your tail between your legs after I _do_ kick your ass. It's your choice."

"_Oh InuYasha, you were doing so well."_

"_Sorry Kagome. It had to be said."_

"Yeah right pup like you could ever—"

"Kouga…"

"Kagome?"

"Kouga, I am sorry but I think it best if you leave."

"Kagome—"

"I said I was sorry. But InuYasha is telling the truth; I am with him now. And you know I won't stand for fighting."

Kouga looked like he was about to cry. "Fine. I'll leave. But you will realize that you are making a big mistake." Kouga sped off, leaving nothing but dirty dust in his tracks. Kagome suddenly felt guilty for what she had just done. She dropped to the ground, put her head in her hand, and started to cry. She felt arms embrace her again. But this time, they picked her up off the ground. She could tell they were InuYasha's arms, and that they were moving.

They moved for minutes that only seemed like seconds. She was comfortable. If she could spend forever like this, she would have.

Suddenly she felt an abrupt stop. When she looked up; she was in a hut. From what she saw, it had two separate rooms. She looked at him.

"This is the hut I built for me and Kikyo a long time ago." The name made Kagome's stomach turn into knots. There was another thing deep inside her; something that she couldn't understand. "I decided something; we will stay here until we have to start looking for the Shikon jewel again. And when we finally finish, I will build you a real house. One that you deserve. One that out shines this one. Wherever you want." He explained; as he eased her to the ground; careful not to bump her head.

Kagome was speechless. She was overjoyed by what she was hearing. She didn't think she could find the right words to express how she was feeling. So instead of saying anything she reached up and kissed him. At first the kiss was nice and calm, but gradually became urgent and needy.

He kissed her jaw line, moving as slowly as he could manage. He made his way down to her collar bone and she moaned in pleasure. InuYasha gave a sinister smile in her neck. He now knew her weak spot.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had waited so long for her and InuYasha to be together and he was moving to slow for her. Suddenly she pushed him off slightly and took off her dress. InuYasha looked down at her barely covered body.

"You're—"

"Awkward? Misshapen? Average?"

"Beautiful." He breathed out.

He went to lean in and kiss her again but she stopped him. Kagome started taking off his shirt and under shirt. She stared at him. She knew he was strong, and she had seen his muscles before but some how they looked so much more… appealing then usual. Kagome wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him back down. His body almost fell down on hers; suddenly she could feel his erect member rub up against her. She brought her face up to InuYasha's ear. "Touch me." She whispered.

His hands were frantic on her body. Kagome managed to get her bra off without breaking the kiss. InuYasha moved his hands swiftly down to her breast. He cupped one in his hand and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Her eyes widened at the complete pleasure. "Oh… InuYasha."

At that moment he fell in love with the way she said his name. He worked the nipple until it was completely hard then moved onto the other.

All of a sudden, instinctively, Kagome started moving her body up and down. It mad her clothed pussy even wetter as she felt the sensation of InuYasha rubbing up against her. InuYasha returned the movement. Without warning, Kagome suddenly felt InuYasha's hand against her panties. His hand rubbed up and down, to tease her and create more pleasure. "Uhh," She moaned.

She couldn't take it anymore, her body craved more. She pushed him of and got rid of her underwear, leaving her fully unclothed as she pulled InuYasha back, after he had removed his pants. She thought he would begin to kiss her again but that's not what she wanted. She took his hand and guided it down to her extremely wet pussy. InuYasha took over and ran his fingers up and down just to tease her. "Do it already," She said. InuYasha smiled and plunged his finger in as his thumb worked her clit.

"Oh, Kagome… You feel so fucking good."

Her hips rolled over and over to make it easier for her to have greater pleasure. "Oh, InuYasha." Suddenly his pace slowed. "No… Don't … Stop." Her breath was choppy. He started to plunge his finger into her deeper and deeper. She moved her hand and reached for him. At first he was surprised but then fell into a moan of pleasure as Kagome stroked him. "InuYasha… oh… Uhh."

Suddenly both of their backs arched as they came. InuYasha was tired but he still wanted more. "InuYasha, I want you."

Quickly he plunged into her and she screamed. InuYasha stopped and immediately felt sorry for what he had done. "Don't stop." He did as he was told and continued. He tried to go slow at first but his pleasure over took him. Her walls clung to him. "Faster… Faster." She demanded.

"You like that?" He said dirtily.

She nodded as she bit her lip in pleasure.

"Oh InuYasha… I'm gonna…" She didn't have to finish for him to know what she was talking about.

She felt InuYasha explode inside her, as she did the same. He collapsed beside her, completely exhausted. She felt like something was missing. She had had two orgasms but she still wanted more. She pushed InuYasha on his back and out him back into her. "Kagome—"

"Need… more." She said as she bounced up and down. InuYasha was too exhausted to do anything else but he wasn't going to refuse either. Suddenly her eyes turned a solid red. InuYasha knew what was happening; her demon half was coming out. Before he knew it, he couldn't hold on either and his came out as well. He brought her down and bit her neck as if he was a vampire. She, oddly enough, moaned in pleasure.

She continued to bounce up and down as both of them came, bringing them out of their demonic state. Kagome collapsed beside InuYasha. "Why did you bit me?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

InuYasha blushed. "It's a way for some demons and other animals to mark their women… It shows that they belong to them. I guess when my demonic side came out, it was like instinct… and when yours came out, it didn't hurt you. I am sorry Kagome."

"Don't be… I think it was sorta sweet. It just shows how much you want me all to yourself." She said as InuYasha covered her with his haori.

InuYasha cuddled her as they let their exhaustion take a hold of them.

"I love you Kagome…" He said as he waited for a response.

"I love you too, InuYasha."

Their eyelids finally fell and both slept contently in each others arms.


	7. Surprising Flashback

When Kagome's eyes opened, she saw InuYasha's face, eyes wide open and staring at her. She blushed immediately. She was so close to him she could _feel_ him, suddenly she remembered exactly what had happened last night. Her face turned a brighter color and she quickly gathered her clothes. InuYasha followed her lead and dressed himself. Neither of them spoke. Instead they thunk.

"_What am I going to do InuYasha?"_

"_What do you mean, Kagome?"_

"_I am a girl who isn't supposed to be here. I am supposed to be in Tokyo, hundreds of years from now."_

"_You're not going to leave me are you?!" _ He yelled in his head, sounding a little less macho than usual. "_I mean, you're not going to leave _without _me are you? Don't leave me here with Miroku. The last time you left me here with him, he almost _raped _me!" _Once again his voice was an octave higher than it usually was. Even though it was in his head.

"_InuYasha, just because Miroku accidentally bumped you with his staff doesn't mean he tried to _rape _you. I am one hundred percent sure it was an accident."_

"_Kagome, It's Miroku."_

She took that into consideration. "_Okay maybe fifty percent sure."_

He chuckled like only InuYasha chuckled.

By this time they had walked all the way down to the village, hand in hand, smiling and talking in their heads.

"InuYasha, you dog," Miroku said as he punched him slightly on his arm.

"What have I told you about calling me a dog, monk?!"

"InuYasha, I didn't mean it literally. It's just that, you're smiling. And Kagome is… glowing, as if she has been opened up to a whole new world of love and understanding."

"Aww Miroku. That was so—"

"So how did it go? Did she scream your name? Did you beg her for a blow—"

_WHACK! _

"MIROKU! That is so personal!" Sango said as she smacked him upside the head.

He gave her a smirk. "Oh so I suppose you don't want to tell them of _our_ little adventure last night?"

_WHAM! SMASH! SLASH! CRASH!_

Dust flew every which way, leaving InuYasha and Kagome coughing and heaving.

When the dust cleared, Sango was beautifully perched on top of Miroku, legs crossed, and looking at her nails. He squirmed and couldn't break free.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other. "_Impossible…" _They said together in their heads.

~*~_FLASHBACK~*~_

"Hello, Sango." Miroku said in a voice that said "I am innocent of everything these girls are doing to me," but she knew he wasn't. They were rubbing, and kissing, him all over. In places Sango didn't even could be pleasurable to a boy.

"Hello Miroku, and good bye." She said and walked away. What could she do? She loved him but she couldn't _tell_ him. That was out of the question. Suddenly she heard the light padding of feet. They got closer and closer. They were sprinting to catch up to her. She took out her Hiraikotsu, planted her feet, and swung it hard.

_THUNK!_

"Ouch, Sango," Miroku moaned. "Why did you do that?" He asked. He was flat on his back, rubbing his head. And surprisingly, he didn't have a gaggle of women surrounding him.

Sango's Hiraikotsu finally came back and she caught it with ease. "You really shouldn't sneak up on me. There for I don't feel bad for you." She started to walk away but then was pinned against the nearest tree. By... _Miroku?! _She couldn't even comprehend what was happening as she turned to look at him in the face. Miroku had never done anything like this before.

"I was _trying _to apologize, next time don't hit me please." He said.

"Why are you trying to apologize, Miroku? What did you do?"

"I... I _let_ them touch me..."

"Why should I care?"

"Because," Instantly his lips crashed over hers and he gathered her in his arms. Here eyes widened but she didn't kiss back or wrap her arms around him like he though he would do. Nor did she push him away and beat him to death, or slap him. Instead she just sat there. Waiting for it to end. "I love _you._" This time her eyes did widen.

"_What? He _loves_ me?"_ She thought to herself, and stayed silent. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't tell him she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I shouldn't of said anything." Miroku turned to walk away but was pinned against a tree next to him, beaten by his own trick.

"Miroku... I... I... I—"

"Shh," He said, and put his finger against her lips. How cliché. "I know." He gathered her back into his arms and kissed her again, only this time the kiss was more passionate, less awkward, and participation was equal. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Still stuck together like glue, they slunk to the ground. Sango grimaced at the hard rocks protruding from the ground and poking her in the back. Miroku slowly removed his robes and let them fall over them like a blanket. He was already completely naked. He kissed her collarbone and she dared to look down at his member. It was already sticking straight and coursing.

Something drew her in. She reached down and touched it slightly, then encircled it with her hand. Sango felt a slight moan escape Miroku's lips. She gave the faintest squeeze and he moaned louder, closing his eyes. She started to stroke, feeling more than a little embarrassed that she was actually doing this.

Miroku stopped kissing her, to unwrap her like a present, which was how he considered her. He took off her green skirt and pink and white robe, leaving her just as exposed. He brought himself down and stared at her breasts. Finally he took one in his hand and circled around the nipple with his tongue, teasing her. She bit her bottom lip and squeaked in surprise at how good this felt. She brought her hands up to run the, down Mirokus back, wanting to feel him, and that he was really there and this wasn't _another_ divine dream. And if it was, she hoped she would never wake up.

He let his mouth fell lightly over her nipple and started to suck. Sango's back arched upward as if she was pretending to be a bridge. Her nipple began to harden, so Miroku moved on to the next one.

Miroku took Sango's hand and guided it down to himself. She knew what he wanted. She stroked him faster than she had before.

"Oh Sango..." He said. Her cheeks turned a bright pink. That had been the first time he had spoken since they had started.

He reached down to Sango's wet vagina. She didn't have to give an approval because he didn't want one, began playing with her clit. At first it felt sort of uncomfortable and weird, but as it progressed she found herself moaning in pleasure.

"Mi..." She tried to say his name but it hadn't worked. Her breath was too shallow. He literally was taking her breath away.

She felt like she couldn't take this anymore but she spread her legs. Miroku massaged her clit with his thumb and slipped one finger into Sango's vagina.

"Uhhhh," She moaned. Her legs spread a little further, which he took as her telling him to continue. Slowly, he pumped his finger in and out.

"Mmmmm," Her moans were making him harder, he added a finger.

Her eyes widened. This felt too good to be a dream.

Sango felt guilty that Miroku was giving all the pleasure and getting nothing in return. She grabbed him and stroked him rapidly, as if she were trying to shake a bottle of something.

Miroku buckled, almost falling on top of Sango but quickly caught himself. He added a third finger and she yelped. Suddenly he stopped and Sango quickly frowned. Spontaneously, pleasure returned, but it was different. It felt the same as when Miroku had been sucking her nipples. She looked down to see Miroku's mouth moving and sucking to pleasure her. Her hands ran throuh his hair, instinctively, catching the rubber band with her fingers, which went flying to a place Sango didn't care about. His hair started to fall in his face, but it didn't distract him.

"Oh fuck!" Sango screamed. She didn't feel embarrassed though. This felt too good. He sucked harder and harder. "Oh Miroku!" She could feel something welling up inside her. Her breathing kept becoming more and more shallow.

"Oh god! I think I am gonna cu— AHHHHH!" She yelled. This time her back arched, but as if she was doing a sit-up and rode out her orgasm.

"Sango... you don't know how bad I want you." Miroku explained, almost begging.

"Then take me Miroku. I have gone too far to say no to you now."

He smiled, sat up, and put his tip to her entrance. "Are you sure about this?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

He slowly put his tip in, but then pulled back out quickly. Sango nodded again, and he went further. Only to come right back out again. She went to nod, him still thinking he needed her approval once more to continue, but she didn't get the chance to. He pumped into her again, going further. Coming out again, going in a little further. After about the fifth time Sango screeched in pain as a tear ran down her cheek, and blood ran down her leg.

"I–I'm sorry–"

"Why are you stopping?" She asked but didn't get an answer. Instead she got a faint smile and Miroku went into her further. She screeched again but it was out of pleasure.

Miroku began to quicken his pace, leaving Sango's body shuddering with a shock of enjoyment every time he entered her again. Soon there was no more pain, just dullness... he wasn't going fast enough.

"Faster..." She said breathlessly.

Miroku obliged and sped up pumping into her faster and faster everytime. Finally reaching maximum speed. "Oh Sango! I love you." Miroku said... at the top of his lungs. He pumped into her one last time and she felt an explosion inside her. He pumped into her a few more times for her to reach her orgasm and then he fell down next to Sango. after about five minutes he gathered her in his arms, grabbed their clothes and headed off to the beach, to wash themselves.

"I love you too Miroku." She said, as they were sitting behind a rock formation with one entrance. The rock jutted forward to make a seat for only one, so Sango sat on Miroku's lap. He smiled and nodded.

_~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~_

"You don't need to tell people our personal business," Sango explained.

Miroku rolled his eyes with a smile and nodded.

"_Can you believe all of this?"_ Kagome asked InuYasha in her head.

"_I don't _want_ to." _InuYasha answered.


End file.
